


Pièce de Résistance

by JenniferH



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gotta keep up with tradition, Penny's in charge, Sheldon knows it, Soft kitty warm kitty little ball of fur... you know the rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferH/pseuds/JenniferH
Summary: Sheldon and Penny sing for Leonard.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Penny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Pièce de Résistance

Penny stood outside the bedroom door; a soft smile on her lips. Leonard – named after Susskind, the father of String Theory and not his former roommate, Sheldon maintained – had finally lain down, giving into the irrefutable proof as laid out by his father that he was, indeed, sick. As such, the ritual had begun. First, split pea soup with little frankfurter slices and home-made croutons, spoon-fed to his son, four years old and still unsure if he should use the integral or a differential to solve for the area under a curve. (Of course, Leonard might have a better idea of which to use had he any clue what an integral or differential was or why there was even the need to solve for the area under a curve. Sheldon still loved him.)

Then the vapo-rub applied, again by Sheldon. According to him, Penny hadn't quite gotten the circular pattern down even after six years. It had to be spread with just the correct dollop of the rub, and over a specific area of the chest counter-clockwise (despite Leonard's lack of chest hair). "Someday he'll likely have chest hair so naturally he should be aware and comfortable with the correct pattern before puberty," Sheldon had explained to Penny when she'd pointed out that their two-year old son did not have chest hair. She argued the point at first because, frankly, Penny found it a pretty dumb thing to worry about, but, when she realized that it meant she wouldn't have to deal with vapo-rub on her hands (unless *Sheldon* was sick), she conceded and ignored his smug grin of superiority.

At last, the pièce de résistance, Sheldon's gentle voice rising in the silence, his Texan twang pronounced as he sang:

_"Soft Kitty  
Warm kitty  
Little ball of fur"_

The blending of Penny's voice with Sheldon brought his head up, his body twisting around to look at her. Their eyes met and he smiled. Penny rested her head on the doorjamb, singing along softly with him, a glow of happiness bursting inside her as always when he smiled so: It was a smile that belonged to her and her alone.

_"Happy kitty_  
Sleepy kitty  
Purr, purr, purr" 

"Good night, mommy," Leonard called out, and then to his father, a familiar demanding note in his voice. "Again, daddy."

Penny's smile widened into a saucy grin and she raised an eyebrow in his direction. "What goes around, comes around," she whispered. With a swish of her blonde ponytail, she turned and walked away … whistling the "Soft Kitty" tune under breath.

THE END


End file.
